This invention relates to a portable electronic timepiece and, more particularly, to a portable electronic timepiece such as a wrist watch or the like, which enables the portable electronic timepiece to selectively indicate either an image derived from a television signal or the time.
There are many instances wherein time information is contained in the video information telecast on television (TV). The object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic timepiece operable to indicate or display the video information, and particularly to display the information in a matrix indicator to give an accurate indication of the time.